Neo vs the previous ones
by silenthill57
Summary: The Matrix has kept the data of the previous "ones" and brings them back to stop Neo from saving Zion in the final battle for the human race
1. The 5 Chosen Ones

*Note- This takes place after the events of Matrix Reloaded  
  
Chapter 1: The 5 Chosen Ones  
  
Intro: After the slaughter of the ships during the surprise attack on the sentinel's one lone survivor was found. He was found out to be a version of Agent Smith. Neo was blacked out as a result of him stopping the sentinels during their escape. Neo later woke up and defeated Agent Smith once and for all in the real world and the matrix. Neo has found out that he can short circuit machines in the real world and the council of machines are getting very worried.  
  
I.  
  
The machines communicated by securing a completely safe connection. The machines who participated in this meeting were part of the machine council who were the creators of the matrix and they are in charge of making sure everything keeps functioning the way it should.  
  
"We must put an end to this version of "the one" stated the first machine named Astor.  
  
"Yes this one is different, he has powers that can be used out of the matrix" replied the second council member Jonty.  
  
"One positive thing about this mishap is that he finally got rid of that rouge program named Smith" said Thane.  
  
"You are correct about that. None of our agents can even scratch him. I think we need to use our system emergency plan" advised Astor.  
  
"Yes that is most wise, lets go over what that plan is again." Started Thane "The system emergency plan was created in the case that the anomaly had gotten out of hand. He had already rejected the offer to rebuild Zion. We threatened that we would shut everyone off the matrix but that was just a bluff. He might of known that we were bluffing or not but the fact of the matter is, is that we thought we could destroy him in the real world but we have now found out that it is no longer possible. He destroys all sentinels that get within a couple miles of Zion. Our agents are no match. We have only one thing that could top his power. We need to unleash the previous "ones". If you all remembered we copied the previous "ones" data in case of an emergency such as this. When the "ones" decided to give in and choose the new people to rebuild Zion they gave in to all of our commands. They knew they had no other options and that they would have to follow all of our orders if they wanted the human race to last. At one point we sent them into the reprint room. There we copied all of their data which enables us to reproduce them 100% accurately. It is like we can bring them back to life.  
  
"Were they as powerful as this current "one"? Asked Astor  
  
"That can not be determined" answered Thane "We assume that they are since all of the "ones" are reincarnations or one another. But only time will tell. Our plan is to bring them back to be under our control and put a stop to this menace. We must get rid of him or we will never be able to destroy Zion. If that city grows for much longer they will be able to destroy us."  
  
"The reprint "ones" can only be used in the matrix though. We will have to find out a way to keep Neo in there so they can fight him without him escaping into the real world where our programs can't get to him." explained Jonty.  
  
"I'll handle that" said Astor with great satisfaction.  
  
II.  
  
The city of Zion was expanding. After Neo found a way to eliminate any machine threats the city had a chance to prosper. New ships were being built. More and more weapons to fight the machines were being created. They were freeing more and more people from the matrix. Things were looking good until some startling news came up.  
  
"Morpheus we have a problem!" said Link  
  
"What is it?" said Morpheus  
  
They were in the nebbacanezer in the main control room. Link was staring at one of the monitors in shock. Lines of code ran down the screen but to Link it was like he was watching a movie.  
  
"People in the matrix are dying at an alarming rate" said Link.  
  
"Why what happened? Is a war going on? Did some bomb go off?" asked Morpheus.  
  
"Neither. There is some man doing it. It's not an agent because he is much more powerful than that. His stats are off the charts!" said Link.  
  
"Do you think that the machines unleashed him? It doesn't seen likely that the machines would send a killing machine out there. They need as many humans as they can get." said Morpheus looking very confused. "We better inform Neo. He should enter the matrix and see what is going on."  
  
Morpheus walked down the long corridor that was the ships main hall. Lights were flickering on and off and there was a very metallic smell in the air. Morpheus checked Neos room but he wasn't in there. He walked down to the dining area and found him eating with Trinity. They both saw him enter and they said "hi".  
  
"I've got some news for both of you" said Morpheus with concern in his voice. "There are some mass killings happening in the matrix and the one who is behind it is some unknown man most likely sent or controlled by the machines. He is immensely strong and I know it sounds shocking but it looks like this guy could actually be a challenge to you Neo."  
  
"Are you sure it's not an agent?" asked Neo  
  
"There is no way an agent could have that much power. This guy looks like he can manipulate fire and explosives." said Morpheus.  
  
"I'll go check it out" said Neo  
  
They walked to the control room where they enter the matrix.  
  
"Neo be careful" said Trinity  
  
"Don't worry I can handle a rouge program. He doesn't know who he's about to deal with. I am the "one". Said Neo with great confidence. "Let's lock and load. Link, send me to a location as close as you can get to this guy."  
  
"You got it Neo" said Link  
  
Neo arrived in a phone booth on the corner of Kings Street. From his location he could hear screaming. Neo ran towards the noise. As he looked down the street he could see it was in complete ruins. People were lying dead in the street, blood was dripping down the walls, and many of the buildings were on fire. In the corner of his eye he could see a man down the street wearing red leather pants, with black charcoaled shoes. He was wearing no shirt. He was immensely muscular and had fire in his eyes. Neo ran towards him with full speed. At that moment the mysterious man took off and started to fly. Neo immediately started to follow him. After following him for 10 minutes they both landed in a steel mill.  
  
"So you're the current one" said the man "I can't believe you reincarnated from me! I'm going to show you that the original is always best."  
  
*****Well that's the end of Chapter One. Hope you like it so far. The intro was made to wrap up the questions from Matrix Reloaded. I quickly glossed over the whole agent Smith thing so I can get on with my story. Of course the next chapter will describe the fight between the two "ones". Who will win? You will have to stay tuned to find out. Please review this saying if you liked it or not and please post any suggestions. ***** 


	2. Fist vs Fire

Chapter 2: Fist vs. Fire  
  
I.  
  
Neo looked at him with complete shock.  
  
"So you are saying that you are the first chosen one?" said Neo with surprise in his face.  
  
"Don't look so shocked." Replied the mysterious man. "If the machines can create a living breathing world that is known as the matrix, bringing back a previous occupant shouldn't be too hard."  
  
Neo thought this over. He was pretty sure that this was actually a previous "one". He figured that out when the guy started flying. But the question that popped into his mind was why and how he was brought back.  
  
"Why are you killing all of those innocent people? You know that if they die in the matrix their real body is finished to." Said Neo  
  
"Innocent? You think these people around us are innocent?" Said the man with anger. "They are the ones that forced the machines into labor. They are the ones that made slaves of the machines. Numerous attempts were tried to make peace but all of them were rejected. All of them deserve a fate worse than death but they are being spared so the machines can make good use of their limitless energy."  
  
"Okay so this guy is definitely under the control of the machines" Thought Neo. They must have brainwashed him. Not only to fight me but they also downloaded their machine beliefs in also."  
  
The man took a step forward towards Neo. He shoe made a crunching noise after he stepped on some ash.  
  
"I use to be like you, wanting to save people and destroy the matrix. But the machines have opened up my eyes. The human life is not worth saving. I enjoy destroying them with ease and I do it with pleasure. My name is Titus and like the Titans of the Heavens I will crush you just like a common man." Said Titus with power in his voice.  
  
"Your arrogance will cost you your life." Neo said. "I will destroy you and I will destroy the four others. Then after that the matrix will be terminated and all of the slaves of the system will be free. You doubt my skill and I will use that to my advantage."  
  
"You have no idea what you are in for do you? The machines didn't just bring me back. They also upgraded me and the four others. We all have been given a special skill. Mine happens to be fire. I can produce it and manipulate it. I can also form explosives. There is no way that you, without any special abilities will be able to compete with me. This fight is already over." Said Titus  
  
Neo laughed to himself and lunged at Titus.  
  
II.  
  
Titus quickly jumped up in the air and dove down so his hands were on Neos shoulder and it was like he was doing a hand stand. He then leaned back and threw Neo at speeds close to 100mph. Neo hit a wall and went right threw it. Tons of debris came flying down piling on top of him. A huge dust cloud appeared and Titus walked toward it.  
  
"This was too easy." Said Titus  
  
A huge grin appeared on his face as he saw no movement. Then out of nowhere Neo appeared from behind and slammed into Titus knocking them both into the pile of rubble. Neo grabbed Titus by the hair and threw him straight up in the air. He then quickly drew his two guns and started firing straight up at his enemy. The bullets were on a straight path to Titus' head and moving at insane speeds. Titus regained his balance in the air and in a split second conjured fire out of nowhere right in front of the bullets. The fire was so intensely hot that the bullets immediately melted. Titus concentrated than used his powers to trap Neo in a dome of fire. It completely surrounded him. The only way out of it was through it.  
  
"That fire has a temperature of over 400 degrees Celsius." Informed Titus. "Not even you could pass through it without harm."  
  
Neo stuck his finger through the flame. He quickly took it out.  
  
"See you can't even escape an easy trap I made for you." Laughed Titus. You are nothing compared to me. I was the closest thing humans had for a hero."  
  
Neo who was obviously bluffing about the fire being to hot sprung up from the fire circle and punched Titus squarely in the face making him flip out of control. Titus landed on the ground and got up quickly. He cracked his neck. Titus' hands and feet became engulfed in flames. He jumped up on to one of the lamp post overhangs and started to swing. The metal was starting to melt so he had to act fast. Titus let go on the upswing and started flipping in the air until he stopped himself. He made a patch of fire by Neos left foot causing him to fall to the ground. Neo used his powers to make a girder fly right past his foot he kicked it up. It flew threw the air and caught Titus' right shoulder causing him to spin.  
  
****Well that's the end of chapter 2. Yeah I'm going to milk out this fight for another chapter. Post reviews if you want to see it continue because I'm kind of thinking about abandoning it. **** 


End file.
